WWE Love, Canadian Style
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: *COMPLETE* Andrew Martin is set to marry Jade Kroeger, but will her ex stop the wedding? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Introductions

Discaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & nothing else. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Andrew Martin (Test) was set to marry this beautiful girl named Jade Taylor Kroeger in a month. One of her best friends is Trish Stratus. Trish & Jade looked alike but Jade was taller & had blue instead of Trish's hazel eyes. Andrew had a girlfriend before Jade, her name was Stacy Keibler. Andrew broke up with Stacy after he caught her cheating on him. Jade & Andrew became an item after Trish introduced them to each other. Jade works for the WWE as costume designer for the Raw brand. Jade was hurt by her creep of an ex & Andrew was just lonely & angry as to what Stacy did to him. Jade was 25 & Andrew was 28  
  
*flackback to a year ago*  
  
"Hey Andrew. It's been months since you & Stacy broke up. I am setting up with a friend of mine." said Trish  
  
"Trish.I don't know. What if this girl breaks my heart like how Stacey did to me?" Said Andrew  
  
"Andrew, I swear to you she won't. She got off a pretty bad relationship & when I told her about you, her face lit up. Plus you probably have already seen her she works right here in the WWE." said Trish  
  
"Really?" said a very interested Andrew  
  
"Yup, she is one of the costume designers. And quite frankly she's gorgeous she could even pass for a twin of mine." Said a beaming Trish  
  
"Alright then, she sounds interesting. By the way, Trish what is her name?" asked Andrew  
  
"Her name is Jade Taylor Kroeger." yelled Trish as she was skipping down the hall.  
  
"Jadey, I got a surprise for you. And trust me you will love this surprise. said Trish as she stepped in the costume designer's area of the arena.  
  
"Great, now what?" asked Jade looking at Trish  
  
"You got a date with the one & only Andrew Martin. And girl he was looking very interested when I told him about you!" said a smiling Trish  
  
"Omg girl, you're so awesome." said Jade, jumping up & giving Trish a big hug.  
  
"I know I'm awesome." Said Trish hugging Jade back  
  
*the present*  
  
"Hey Paul (Triple H) have you seen Jade? I can't seem to find her." said Andrew.  
  
"Yea I saw her talking to Trish in the diva's locker room. said Paul.  
  
"Thanks Paul." yelled Andrew as he was running towards the diva's locker room.  
  
*knock on diva's locker room*  
  
"Oh hey Andrew." said Amy (Lita)  
  
"Hey Aimes, is Jade in there?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yea hold on, I'll get her for you." Said Amy. Then Amy disappeared.  
  
"Hiya hun," said Jade running & hugging Andrew. "what's up?"  
  
"Well your left your cell in my bag & it rang & on the call display it said 'Brad'. I didn't't answer it but I sure wanted to. So who is Brad? asked Andrew. 


	2. Jade's Background

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & Brad Linn. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Jade was looking very pale as if she saw a ghost when Andrew asked who was Brad. Brad Linn was her high school sweet heart. They even went to prom together. Brad was the very first guy to treat Jade with respect & dignity. All the other guys Jade was with treated her like garbage like cheat on her all the time. After prom, Brad & Jade parted ways but they both remained friends. Jade was still dating losers but was always thinking of Brad. They both had each others cell numbers so they would call each other to tell each other what was going on with there lives. Brad knew of Jade's dream of becoming a WWE Diva some day.  
  
Jade's dream of becoming a WWE Diva fell short, when she had a back surgery & doctor's told Jade she won't be able to be a WWE Diva, but that news didn't't discourage Jade at all. So instead of a Diva she would become a costume designer. Vince McMahon had hired her & Jade was very grateful towards him for giving her a job in the WWE. Jade made friends with all of the WWE Divas, she was really close to Trish Stratus.  
  
"Ms. Jade Kroeger, Mr. McMahon would like to see you." said Pat Patterson.  
  
"Thanks." said Jade  
  
Jade walked over to Vince Mchahon's office. And she knocked on the door.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. McMahon?" asked Jade with concern.  
  
"Yes, I do, but call me Vince. Now that you are a WWE costume designer, you will be working for the Raw brand. Is that OK? asked Vince  
  
"Yes, it's fine. Thank you, Vince. said Jade. Before Jade left, she gave Vince a big hug.  
  
"You're more than welcome." said a smiling Vince  
  
During all this exciting time in Jade's life. Brad or nobody had phoned her. She even tried to phone Brad's cell but to no avail.  
  
"Hey there's Raw's newest costume designer." said a person from thinking Jade  
  
"Huh?" asked Jade, turning around to see who was talking to her.  
  
The person that stood in front of Jade was Dave Batista.  
  
"Oh, thanks." said a bewildered Jade.  
  
"You are Jade Kroeger, right?" asked Dave. Jade just nodded at the big man in front of her.  
  
"Well Jade on behalf of the superstars of the Raw brand, I want to welcome you. " said a smiling Dave  
  
"Thanks." Said Jade smiling back at Dave  
  
"Listen, Dave were is the Diva's locker room? I got some costume ideas for some of the Divas." Said Jade  
  
"Right, is down the hall to your right" said Dave  
  
With that, Jade left a smiling Dave. When Jade came to the Divas locker room, the door opened & out came Jazz very angry at someone or something. So Jade quickly moved out of the way. Inside the locker room, Jade found Trish Status, Jacqueline & Terri playing cards. The other Divas were either having a shower, eaten or not there. Trish was the first to look up & she saw her 'twin' looking right at her.  
  
"Hey Jade." said a bubbly Trish. Trish ran over & hugged her friend.  
  
"Hi Trish. You're looking at Raw's newest costume designer." said Jade, hugging back her friend. 


	3. What's The Plan?

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & Brad Linn. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
"Jadey, I am so glad Vince signed you to Raw." said Trish, pulling away from the hug.  
  
"I am too." said Jade, looking down at her cell.  
  
Just then Jade's cell phone rang, this made Jade jump. Jade looked on the caller display & it said 'BRAD'. Jade excused herself from Trish & went into a private room.  
  
"Hello Brad? said Jade.  
  
"Hey cutie, I saw your mom in the store the other day & she told me that you are working for the WWE as a costume designer. That sounds like a cool job. Listen, Jade do you have any idea when the WWE is coming here?" wondered Brad  
  
"Here? Oh you mean home. I think the WWE was just there a month or so ago. Why? asked Jade.  
  
"Well, I want to see you again. I miss you, I can't stop thinking about you in fact. I still got my copy of our prom pic." said Brad.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet, I still think about you also. But I continued with my life. I am really happy here & I feel excepted not just because I am a costume designer but because the wrestlers seem to care for me. I am sorry, Brad but I got to go, Trish wants to take me to meet Rob Szatkowski (RVD)." said Jade, in tears.  
  
"Ok, bye hun. Take care of yourself." said Brad  
  
As soon as Jade hung up the phone, Trish grabbed her arm. Trish saw the tears in Jade's & knew right away that Jade was talking to Brad. Jade had told Trish all about Brad.  
  
"Don't cry, Jade. I promise you if Brad said anything hurtful to you he'll be sorry he was ever born." said a very angry Trish.  
  
"No it's not that it's just this is the first time in months since he called me to tell me he misses me. And I told him that I still think about him but I went on with my life cause we told each other that we should go our separate ways." said Jade, wiping her eyes then checking her watch.  
  
"Oh shit, I gotta go Trish. Caught you later." said Jade, running down the hall & going into a room marker 'COSTUME DESIGNER'.  
  
"Ok, Jadey, see you later." said a smirking Trish. Trish knew that her faveorite wrestler besides her was Test or Andrew Martin. She also knew that Andrew had broken up with Stacy Keibler. Trish & Andrew were good friends. Trish never trusted Stacy & even told Andrew to dump her before he got hurt. Well he did get hurt. Stacy cheated on Andrew many times & Andrew kept on taking her back until he caught her in the act.  
  
*fast forward to two years*  
  
"Um.Andrew, Brad was my high school sweetheart. He don't want to let the past go He keeps phoning & phoning me." said a worried Jade.  
  
"Well.I don't know," said a confused Andrew. "I gotta go & think about all this."  
  
With that Andrew walked away from the diva locker room, leaving Jade in tears. All of the divas crowded around Jade. Finally Jade spoke up.  
  
"What am I gonna do now." she said, looking down at her engagement ring.  
  
"Honey, don't you worry. It will all work out." said a smiling Jacqueline.  
  
"Yeah, it will." responded the other divas.  
  
"Thanks guys." said Jade, hugging each of the divas, including Stacy Keibler.  
  
Just then Lisa (Marie) Varon (Victoria) spoke up, who didn't like Jade, probably cause Jade looked alike Trish.  
  
"Listen, I don't like you but if you want Andrew back I got a little plan that you could use, if that is if you aint chicken." said a smirking Lisa  
  
"I am no chicken & I do ANYTHING to get Andrew back." said an angry Jade  
  
Lisa got up from her corner of the diva's locker room were she was talking to Carlene Moore (Jazz) & stood in front of Jade.  
  
~~What's this plan~~ 


	4. The Plan & The Talk With Andrew

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & Brad Linn. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
"OK, Lisa out with it." said Trish.  
  
"OK fine, I'll tell. Next week Raw is gonna be in Jade's hometown & I found out that the WWE booked the hotel. And, Andrew is supposed to be rooming with Jay (Christian). I told Jay to switch with Jade with Nora (Molly Holly). You, Jade will have the week off, but Andrew won't know this. So when he is at Raw, Jade walks in, with the key that Jay gave her. Jade will then slip into something more comfortable. Then when Andrew, arrives back at the hotel, he'll be surprised by Jade." said Lisa.  
  
"Wow, Lisa that's a pretty good plan & yes, I do have the week off. But, how did you know? asked a puzzled Jade  
  
"I had help." said Lisa pointing to Stacy.  
  
"You, but why?" asked a confused Jade.  
  
"Let's just say that you & Drew look good together. I know when I was with Drew we didn't't mesh with you & him do." said Stacy, smiling  
  
"Thank you, Stace." said Jade, hugging Stacy.  
  
"Shit, I got a plane to get on. Vince said I can start my week early. Trish, I'll phone you later." said Jade walking away.  
  
"I do hope that plan of Lisa's works, cause Jade seems the happiest with Andrew". said Trish  
  
The other divas agreed with Trish. Just then, Jeff Hardy was at the divas locker room.  
  
"Hey ladies, Trish are ya ready?" asked an impatient Jeff.  
  
"Yes babe, let's go" said Trish, giving the clean Jeff a hug & kiss.  
  
*at Jade's brother's house*  
  
"I sure hope this plan works, I don't know what I'll do if Andrew doesn't't forgive me." said a crying Jade.  
  
"Jade Taylor Kroeger, of course Andrew you forgive you. When you two first got together, I could tell right away that you & him worked in so many ways. I know that you brother didn't't like him at first but he aggress with me that you two look get together." said Debbie (Jade's sister-in- law) "She's right sis." said Darren (Jade's brother)  
  
"Thanks guys" said Jade, hugging them both. She left her brother's house & went to her house. As soon as she walked in her cell rang.  
  
"Hello, who is this." asked a wondering Jade  
  
"Jadey?? asked the caller.  
  
"Yes, now who is this?" asked Jade, getting mad  
  
"I am shocked that you don't recognize your fiancée. said a laughing Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." said Jade.  
  
"That's ok hun, just don't let it happen again. said a concerned Andrew.  
  
"I won't Drew, I promise. Are you still mad at me? asked Jade.  
  
"I was, but Trish explained the whole thing to me. But, I still don't know about Brad." said Andrew.  
  
"But Drew, my love for Brad disappeared the day that we agreed to go our separate ways after high school. I reason why I have his cell number is to keep track of things & sometimes talk about the future. And before you ask no he don't know about you." said Jade.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him that you were engaged? asked Andrew.  
  
"I tried but failed. Whenever I mention something like that to him, he would be 'Oh Jade, want you back.'" said Jade  
  
"Well Jade, Raw is coming to your hometown & I was thinking why don't you phone Brad & invite him to Raw. He can meet me & some of the other guys in the back. Then me & him can talk about you, of course." said Andrew  
  
"Sure, I can do that." said Jade  
  
"Hun, I gotta go Jay wants me to go to the bar with him. said Andrew.  
  
"OK. I love you Drew. Take care." said Jade.  
  
"Bye, you take care too. Love you. said Andrew, in a very loving way  
  
"Bye." Said Jade. 


	5. Telling Brad

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & Brad Linn. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
As soon as Jade got off her cell, she went into her kitchen & dialed Brad's phone number.  
  
"Brad here." said Brad, sound like he just woke up.  
  
"Hi Brad, is it Jade. Am I calling at a bad time?" asked Jade.  
  
"Oh hey Ja, what's up? And no it ain't a bad time I was just resting." said Brad  
  
"Ok good, but first off don't call me Ja & secondly I was wondering if you would like to come see Raw this coming Raw. You can have passes to see the superstars. You can also meet someone very special to me." said Jade, hoping that Brad will say yes.  
  
"Sure, I love to." said Brad  
  
"Great, I gotta go & call a few people. said Jade.  
  
"Oh Jade, before you go. I want to tell you that I love you." said Brad.  
  
"Um.Brad, before it's too late. I gotta get something off my chest." said Jade.  
  
"What is it Jade?" asked Brad.  
  
"I am engaged to a wrestler named Andrew Martin, his ring name is Test. And he treats me like a princess so, Brad you gotta let me go & get on with your life. And someone will contact you on Sunday with your Raw tickets." said Jade.  
  
"OK. Jade I am happy to here about your engagement. Thank you for setting me straight after all these years & thanks for the invite to Raw." said Brad, sounding like he was tearing up.  
  
"Your welcome on both counts. But, Brad I really gotta go." said Trish. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." said Brad  
  
*at Raw in Jade's hometown*  
  
"Are you Brad Linn?" asked a WWE employee.  
  
"Yes I am." said Brad.  
  
"Ok sire, here are your Raw tickets & passes." Said the employee. "Thanks." said Brad. Right away Brad went to were to wrestlers were. All the sudden he acciently walked into Rob & Dave. Rob & Dave were talking about there match.  
  
"Hey dude, watch were your going." said Rob.  
  
"Um.sorry. Listen have any of you seen were Andrew Martin is? asked Brad.  
  
"I know where Drew is. I saw him walking down the hall to get dress for him match against Chris Jericho (Irvine). But who are you?" wondered Dave.  
  
"I am a friend of Jade's, hey is she here? asked Brad.  
  
"No she ain't & dude, I hope you ain't Brad cause Drew is mighty angry." said Rob.  
  
"I am Brad but I gonna risk it." said Brad  
  
"Well good luck." said Dave & Rob.  
  
Brad went down the hallway & he thought it strange that all the superstars that were looking at him rather strangely, when he walked pasted them. Finally he got to the locker rooms. He knocked on the door, hoping it was the right one.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" asked Chris Irvine (Y2J) from the other side of the door  
  
"Yes, you can is there an Andrew Martin in there? asked Brad.  
  
"He might be in, depends who is asking." said Chris  
  
"Well, I am Brad." said Brad  
  
As soon as Chris heard the name 'Brad', Chris knew what that name meant. He looked back inside of the locker room & saw Andrew sitting there reading Raws script for the night. Chris then coughed, witch got Andrew's attention. Chris opened the door wider, so Andrew could see who was at the door. Andrew motioned Chris to let Brad in, so Chris did then Chris to find Trish.  
  
"Andrew Martin? asked Brad. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Brad Linn?" asked Andrew. Brad nodded.  
  
"Sit down Brad, there is something you gotta know." said Andrew  
  
"Before you say anything, Jade told me that you & her are engaged. I am happy & a bit saddened to hear the news. But Jade set me straight. I don't know how I'll forget her but I guess I'll have to." said Brad trying to smile.  
  
A shocked Andrew didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what Jade did. She finally told him to get on with his life. 


	6. Brad At Raw & The Plan Set In Motion

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger & Brad Linn. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
*the ending of Raw*  
  
Brad went back to the back. He saw that all the wrestlers were hurrying off to go to different place. All the sudden he bumped into Triple H (Paul), he looked very pissed off as he lost his match to Kane.  
  
"WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING!!" yelled Paul  
  
"Sorry." said Brad, moving out of the way.  
  
"Well, you should be sorry." said Paul, moving off.  
  
"Don't mind him, when ever he loses. He turns a crab." said a blonde diva, who looked so similar to Jade.  
  
"Thanks." Said Brad, wondering who this beautiful diva was it sure wasn't Jade.  
  
"No problem," said the smiling diva. "I'm Trish Stratus.  
  
"I'm Brad . Brad Linn" said a confused Brad.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Brad. Where I heard your name before?" wondered Trish  
  
"No clue." Said Brad, staring at the diva.  
  
"Omg, I remember you are my best friend Jade's ex." Said Trish.  
  
"You know Jade? asked Brad.  
  
"Yes, I do & listen to me, you leave Jade alone she is happy with Andrew.." said Trish, getting angry/  
  
Before Trish could say another word, Andrew walked over to them.  
  
"Trish, relax Jade already told him." said a smirking Andrew.  
  
"She did, wow." said Trish  
  
"Yup, Brad are ya interested in coming to Cowboys (authors note - Cowboys is a local bar here in Calgary) with me & seeing the other superstars?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Sure, why not." said Brad. So off they went to the bar.  
  
*meanwhile at the hotel room*  
  
Jade in Andrew hotel room, all thanks to Jay agreeing to stay with Nora. Jade was wearing a pair of her hip huggers & a baby tee. She knew that the WWE superstars probably went to some bar, so Jade had plenty of time to get ready. She began putting lavender scented candle though-out the room. Then all the sudden the hotel room rang, hoping it was one of the WWE divas, she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." said Jade as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Jadey. Getting ready? asked Trish.  
  
"Oh, hey Trishy. Yup I am. What's up?" asked Jade.  
  
"Oh not much. Everyone is at Cowboys. I met Brad & nearly ripped off his head but thankfully Andrew stop me. Andrew told me that you told Brad. Girl that took guts. Andrew even invited Brad to Cowboys to meet the rest of the superstars." said Trish.  
  
"Wow. Is Brad still there? asked Jade.  
  
"Nope, he got thrown out by Paul (Triple H). And Andrew is real concerned on where you are. said Trish.  
  
"What did Brad do?" asked Jade.  
  
"He kept on bugging Paul about losing to Glen (Kane). I even told him not to, but he ignored me." said Trish.  
  
"Well girl, Jeffy wants to go & I think the others are starting to leave also. So you better finish getting ready." said Trish.  
  
"Ok, bye." said Jade.  
  
"Bye girl & good luck." said Trish.  
  
As soon as Jade hung up the phone, Jade went into her bag & grabbed the purple & black thong set & black silk robe. She went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out of the bathroom, she shut off all the lights & lit the candles. She went into her bag again & grabbed a jar of rose petals. She opened the jar, & threw them on the bed. She then put the jar back in her bag. All the sudden, she looked at the door when she heard the key in the lock. She jumped on the bed. Smothering herself out & waiting for Andrew to come in to the room. The door opened.  
  
"What the hell?" Andrew said. Then he spotted Jade. When he saw Jade his face lit up. "You like? Jade asked. Andrew just nodded unable to speak  
  
"Well, good. Close the door & come her." Jade demanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." said Andrew, still shocked at what his fiancéée was wearing.  
  
After Andrew closed & locked the door, he ravaged into Jade like a wildman.  
  
"So you forgive me?" asked Jade, in between kisses.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!!!!" proclaimed Andrew 


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger, Darren, Debbie Mikaela & Max. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
*two months later*  
  
"I can't believe it's finally here. In just a few hours I'll be Jade Martin." said Jade, very happy.  
  
"Just think, two months ago this marriage was questionable." said Trish.  
  
"I know, thank god forgave me." said Jade giving Trish a wink.  
  
The wedding was supposed to be one month before 'the shit hit the fan'. It was the month of July. The date of the day was the 20th. Jade & Andrew had chosen to marry in Florida, since Andrew lived there part of the time. Jade made Trish her maid of honor. Jade also made Amy, Nora, Torrie & Stephanie as her bride maids. Andrew made Jay as his best man. Andrew also made Rob, Dave, Paul & Glen as his groomsmen. A month before Jeff & Trish broke up but she was now with Rob. Trish caught Jeff cheating on her with Dawn Marie.  
  
"Jade?" asked Torrie.  
  
"Huh?" asked Jade.  
  
"Shouldn't you get dressed? It's nearly time." said Torrie.  
  
"Oh yeah." said Jade.  
  
Jade's wedding dress was a beautiful dress. It was ivory with silver accents on the bodice. Her dress was also strapless. She was glowing. The bride maids dresses wore purple, above the knee, sleeveless dresses. Trish's dress was similar to the bridesmaids's dresses but her dress a bit darker than the others. Jade got one of the Jan (one of the make-up ladies) to do her & the other girls make-up. Jade also got one of WWE's hairstylist to do her & the other girls hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door & Stephanie went to get it. In came Jade's 6 year old niece wearing a dress like Jade's, but smaller & it had sleeves on her dress.  
  
"Girls, this is Mikaela." said Jade, smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Hiya." said Mikaela, looking at the divas.  
  
"Mikaela, you look so pretty." said Stephanie.  
  
"Thank you" said Mikaela.  
  
*meanwhile* "Drew, you better get ready." said Glen.  
  
"Yea, I guess I better or Jade will have my hide." said a laughing Andrew.  
  
All of the guys looked very good in their tuxedos, they all wore purple cummerbunds. They all had violets in the lapels. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. Dave went to get it. A little boy walked, behind the little boy was Jade's sister-in-law, Debbie. Debbie walked over to Andrew.  
  
"Hi Drew, first off welcome to the family & I got something for you from Jade" said Debbie.  
  
"Thanks Debbie & guys this is my nephew Max." said Andrew as he took the gift from Debbie. Debbie then left.  
  
"Hey Max." said Paul.  
  
"Hey." said Max. Max was matching the other guys.  
  
*meanwhile back in Jade's room*  
  
There was a knock on the door, Nora opened the door.  
  
"Hey sis, you look beautiful. I got a gift for you from Drew." said Darren, looking for Mikaela.  
  
"Thanks bro, you almost ready to give me away?" asked Jade.  
  
"Yup." said Darren.  
  
"Daddy." said Mikaela, hugging her dad.  
  
"There's my beautiful girl." said Darren.  
  
This comment made Mikaela blush, and all of the divas gushed at Mikaela. The gift that Jade got Andrew was a brand-new watch, he got her pearl-drop earrings.  
  
"Jadey it's time." said Trish.  
  
Jade just nodded.  
  
The wedding coordinator gave Jade & the bridesmaids their bouquets & gave Mikaela a basket with violet pedals in it. The coordinator also gave Max his pillow with the rings attached to it. 


	8. The Wedding Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own Jade Taylor Kroeger, Darren, Debbie Mikaela & Max. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
*the ceremony*  
  
Andrew was up in front with the priest & his groomsmen. The church looked so beautiful & it was full of people. Jade's mom was seated next to Jade's sister-in-law. The order of Andrew's groomsmen were Jay, Rob, Dave, Paul & Glen. Max was standing in front of Jay. The women started there way down the aisle with Trish first. Next was Amy the Nora then Torrie followed by Stephanie. After Stephanie was Mikaela, Mikaela dropped the violets as she walked down the aisle then she took her place in front of Trish. Then the wedding march began, everyone in the church stood up & looked at Jade. Darren walked Jade down the aisle. They stopped at the front of the priest. Andrew stood beside Jade.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" asked the priest.  
  
"Her family & I do." said Darren. Darren lifted Jade's veil & gave Jade a quick kiss & sat down next to his mom & his wife.  
  
Jade was beaming when the priest said the usual stuff.  
  
"I, Andrew James Martin take you Jade Taylor Kroeger as my lawful wedded wife" said Andrew, repeating to what the priest said.  
  
"I, Jade Taylor Kroeger take you Andrew James Martin as my lawful wedded husband." said Jade, repeating to what the priest said.  
  
Jade & Andrew then exchanged rings & a few minutes later the priest announce them as man & wife.  
  
"For the first time in public, I'm pleased to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Martin." said the beaming priest.  
  
*the reception*  
  
Everybody went to an expensive place for the reception. Vince was paying for it. The reception hall looked so beautiful. The wedding party had gone to get pictures done. Finally they made it to the reception hall. The wedding party went in, leaving Andrew & Jade alone.  
  
"Jadey, we finally did it. You look absolutely beautiful" said Andrew, kissing Jade.  
  
"Oh Drew your so sweet & yes we finally did it. I'm so happy." said Jade, kissing Andrew back. When the two newlyweds parted from their kiss, they heard Vince introduce them.  
  
"Are you ready hun?" asked Andrew, looking down at his bride.  
  
Jade just nodded  
  
Andrew & Jade made their way in the reception hall with sounds of clapping.  
  
"Andrew & Jade, congrats. I am giving you a cruise to the Caribbean for your honeymoon." said Vince.  
  
"Thank you Vince." said Jade, hugging Vince.  
  
"Yea, thanks Vince." said Andrew, shaking Vince's hand.  
  
"Congrats, Drew & Jadey." said Trish, holding onto Rob's hand.  
  
"Yea guys, crongrats." said Rob, pulling Trish in for a kiss.  
  
One by one all the of superstars & divas congratulated Jade & Andrew. They all partied in the wee hours in to the morning. Andrew went over to talk to Adam (Edge), leaving Jade alone.  
  
"Jadey, guess what?" Trish asked.  
  
"What now, Trishy?" Jade asked.  
  
"Rob professed his love for me, he told me that he had a crush of sorts when I was with Jeff." said Trish.  
  
"Wow, cool. You'll be even cooler now that your with RVD (does the thumb thing)." said a giggling Jade.  
  
"Very funny, Jadey." said Trish, joining in with Jade.  
  
Andrew walked over to were Jade & Trish were.  
  
"Jade, hun, we should go." said Andrew.  
  
"OK, and maybe we can try some stuff." said Jade, winking at Andrew.  
  
*the next day at the hotel's cafertia*  
  
"Hey guys, how was your first night as man & wife?" asked Trish, nursing a cup of coffee.  
  
"It was great." They both said, beaming  
  
"I'm gonna get us some food," said Andrew. "we gotta leave pretty soon."  
  
"Ok, hun." said Jade, kissing her husband before he went off for some food.  
  
"Oh, yeah the cruise." said Trish.  
  
"Yup," said Jade. "I'll so enjoy it."  
  
"Well, girl I'm gonna miss you, but marriage suits you & Andrew." said Trish.  
  
"Well thanks Trish, I'll only be gone for two weeks." said Jade.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
The newlyweds are all packed & ready to go. They both said their good- byes. Andrew & Jade both thanked everyone for enjoying their big day with them. 


End file.
